


Trust in Me

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Diligent hands carded through Harry’s hair as the cock began to fuck shallowly in and out of his mouth, “Do you trust me?” the voice asked.





	Trust in Me

****

The metallic _chink_ of a belt buckle, and the low vibration of a zipper being undone pulled Harry out of his reverie.

He straightened up as much as he was able, considering the ropes snaking intricately over his arms and across his bare chest, the rough texture catching on his chest hairs as he moved, the sensation painful even as it sent a shiver of arousal shooting through his body, his cock twitching in the confines of his trousers. 

Harry was on his knees in his bedroom, arms tied beautifully behind his back, eyes covered with a Charmed silk blindfold, one that only his partner was able to remove.

Two soft footsteps inched their way closer towards Harry, and soon he felt something warm and velvety-soft skimming over his lips.

Harry licked his lips instinctually, his tongue catching on the soft cock that was being traced over his mouth, the head beginning to leak with each pass across the chapped surface of Harry’s lips. 

“Open up,” a voice requested. A pleased hum followed as Harry opened his mouth obediently, sighing as the comforting weight of a cock rested on his tongue, like an anchor holding him steady.

Long, delicate fingers threaded through Harry’s hair, keeping his head still as the cock fattened between his lips, swelling hot and sweet, the precome spilling from the head and mingling with the saliva that had begun to fill Harry’s mouth.

Harry tried to swallow around it, but it was nearly impossible with the cock weighing his tongue down and keeping his jaw open. He was completely vulnerable to the other man’s whims. 

The fat prick lifted from his mouth for mere seconds before it was slapped against the sensitive surface of Harry’s tongue, tracing through the mixture of spit and precome with such care and finesse that it felt as though Harry body was an artist’s palette, the perfect object on which to blend a set of fine paints. 

Then Harry’s head was being tilted back, guided into position as the cock was dragged over his face, leaving a slick trail in its wake. Harry shook where he knelt, muscles tensing against the thick ropes that surrounded him as he imagined what he must look like, face wet from precome and spit, his body tied up and prone while his cock throbbed painfully hard in his trousers. 

“ _Fuck, Harry,_ ” the voice spoke in a rush of breath, the reverent tone sending a cascade of pleasure trailing along Harry’s spine. 

Harry felt himself strain against the ropes that bound him, attempting to sit up straighter, wanting to impress the man in front of him. His efforts earned him a light chuckle and a quick tug on the mussed strands of Harry’s hair.

Soon after, the head of a prick was pressing against his lips once more, Harry opening without hesitation to accommodate the now fully-hard length. 

Diligent hands carded through Harry’s hair as the cock began to fuck shallowly in and out of his mouth, “Do you trust me?” the voice asked. 

Harry nodded as best as he could around the thick length, knowing that no matter how foolish, he trusted this man entirely. 

The cock began to push deeper and deeper into his mouth with each passing thrust, the head brushing close to the back of Harry’s throat and nearly eliciting a gag, his mouth filling with new saliva as his eyes watered beneath the blindfold. 

Hands held him steady as the cock eventually pressed all the way inside, body fighting against the foreign pressure even as Harry tried to accommodate it. 

The length was pressed in deeper until Harry’s nose brushed against the neatly trimmed hairs that cradled the base. When Harry inhaled, he could smell cinnamon, musk, and a hint of something bright, like the scent of freshly picked apples. 

“You take my cock so well, Harry. You open up so beautifully for me.”

Harry felt gooseflesh erupt over his skin at the praise, his heart swelling and his cock throbbing with delight even while Harry’s throat convulsed around the cock, coughing around the length of it. 

“Fuck, stay just like that. Breathe through your nose and let my cock stay inside you.”

Seconds passed and Harry began to feel spit dripping down his chin.

A minute later, Harry felt his face becoming flushed and hot, the cock still pressing insistently down his throat.

Above him, Harry heard a broken moan and felt a hand flex where it was gripped in his hair.

“Just a bit more - shit - you’re doing so well. I think you can handle a bit more, just let me - ”

The voice broke off as the cock was pulled out slowly until just the swollen head was suspended between Harry’s lips. Then the man’s hips slammed forward, sending his cock harshly back down Harry’s throat and causing him to gag violently around it, his breathing ragged as he took a shaky breath through his nose, eyes watering so much that it had wet the silk blindfold shielding his eyes.

Without much of a break from the initial shock, the man began to fuck his face, each stroke driving deeper inside his mouth, leaving Harry hard and whimpering, long strings of saliva running over his chin and down his chest.

After one final thrust, the cock was spilling down his throat and a voice cried out above him, hot ropes of come pulsing inside Harry while hands held his head in place, his nose still pressed to the base of the cock.

Harry could feel the man’s grip tremble as he began to pull out, his cock twitching with over-sensitivity from his release. 

Smooth, warm hands pet gently over Harry’s face, stroked over the bow of his lips and the curve of his jaw. Harry licked his lips, tasting his own saliva where it streaked his face. 

“Merlin, look at you… ”

Then the hands were reaching around to untie Harry’s blindfold, the silk cloth falling to the floor. Harry blinked as his eyes adjusted the brightness around him, his vision blurred from the tears that now rolled freely down his cheeks. When everything finally came into focus, Harry saw Draco standing there and looking down at him with such potent love and lust that Harry could practically feel it radiating from him, could feel the admiration in his gaze.

Draco reached for his wand, moving his wrist in an effortlessly graceful motion and whispering, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” 

The full length mirror that typically hung in their closet was now hovering in front of Harry, and he sucked in a ragged breath as he saw his reflection. 

Harry’s cheeks were flushed and tear-stained, his lips as swollen and red as he had ever seen them, shiny lines of spit adorned his neck and chest, his skin red beneath the press of the ropes that bound him. He looked utterly debauched, destroyed, and yet sated, even though his cock still strained hard and abandoned in his trousers. 

Draco walked around and shifted until he was knelt behind Harry, reaching around Harry's flushed torso to pop open the button of his trousers. “You did so well for me tonight. Did everything I asked of you. I think you deserve a reward.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whine, both grateful and desperate as he watched Draco’s long fingers wrap around his cock. 

Neither of them could take their eyes off the reflection, mesmerized by the sight of their own bodies.

Draco brought Harry off with a firm grip and a stream of praise whispered over the shell of his ear. Harry moaned as he watched Draco’s forearms flex with each stroke, felt breathless when he noticed Draco’s Dark Mark pulsing on his taut skin. 

After one more long stroke, Harry was coming, his body trembling in Draco’s arms as his cock pulsed out ribbons of come over the surface of the mirror. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Harry turned to press his face into Draco’s neck, his body attempting to come down from his orgasm. 

Then Harry spoke. It was in a voice so raspy that he was unsure if Draco even heard him,“Thank you… _for everything_.”

****

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as well <3
> 
> Comments and kudos make my world a better place.


End file.
